dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
2032
'2032 '''is an insert song that first appeared in Episode 02 - Shin Oikawa is an Amazing Guy!! sung by Kanade Amamiya, Itsuki Katagiri, and Chizuru Sawamura. Its full version was released on November 02, 2016. Tracklist #Glory Story #The Three Musketeers of the Rose #Butterfly Girl #2032 #Up to speed! #FEEL YOUR SKIN Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Futari saegitta omoitachi ga mirai goto zutto tōku natte natsufuku ni okizari no maboroshi Kimi no zanzō wo sarau yōna purattohōmu me wo korashi nagara Modorenai ano hi ni tatazumu Hoka no dare tomo chigatte iru koto Iwanai kedo kikanakute mo Kokoro no oku miseatte Sore dake de... Nidoto awanaku naru nante omowazu ni itakara Oretachi wa otagai ni te wo hanashita Don'na kotoba nara hikitomerareta darou? Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi, toikakete wa Kūhaku no Answer |-|Kanji= ふたり遮ったオモイ達が 未来ごとずっと遠くなって 夏服に置き去りの幻 キミの残像をさらうような プラットホーム目を凝らしながら 戻れないあの日に佇む 他の誰とも違っていること 言わないけど聞かなくても ココロの奥見せあって それだけで… 二度と会わなくなるなんて 思わずにいたから オレ達はお互いに手を放した どんな言葉なら 引き止められただろう? くり返しくり返し、問いかけては 空白のAnswer |-|English= Our feelings were interrupted by the faraway future leaving behind an illusion of your summer clothes This platform steals the you I saw with my own eyes I stand there that day as you never return You are different from the other people You may not hear me say that But I look behind your heart That alone... Tells me that I thought I would never see you again We let go of each other's hands What kind of words did you keep away from me? I repeatedly ask For a blank Answer Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kanade Amamiya - Shin Oikawa - Itsuki Katagiri - Chizuru Sawamura Kanade and Shin- Futari saegitta omoitachi ga mirai goto zutto tōku natte natsufuku ni okizari no maboroshi Chizuru and Itsuki-Kimi no zanzō wo sarau yōna purattohōmu me wo korashi nagara Modorenai ano hi ni tatazumu Hoka no dare tomo chigatte iru koto Iwanai kedo kikanakute mo Kokoro no oku miseatte Sore dake de... Nidoto awanaku naru nante omowazu ni ita kara Oretachi wa otagai ni te wo hanashita Don'na kotoba nara hikitomerareta darou? Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi, toikakete wa Kūhaku no Answer (First verse duets)Ima dokoka tōku atarashī kyō de... ano egao wo torimodoseta kana Kitto sō yatte nando datte ore wa kienai itami no bun mo Imasara ni negatte shimau kedo Nakisōna sora ni kasaneta jibun ga Fugainasa to ikidōri to Sore ijō no kōkai de Mitsumeteru Nidoto aenaku naru nante sōzō de kita nara Mata chigau mirai wo erabeta kana Tomatta kokoro ni yaki tsuite hanarenai Omoi ni nijinde ita namida sae mo Azayakana mama Kanade and Shin- Nidoto awanaku naru nante omowazu ni ita kara Shin and Itsuki- Oretachi wa otagai ni te wo hanashita Shin and Chizuru- Don'na kotoba nara Hikitomerareta darou? Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi, toikakete wa Mō ichido kimi ni nanika tsutaetai yo Mata chigau mirai wo eraberu yō ni Tomatta kokoro ni yaki tsuite hanarenai Omoi ni nijinde ita namida wa mada Chinmoku no Answer |-|Kanji= ふたり遮ったオモイ達が 未来ごとずっと遠くなって 夏服に置き去りの幻 キミの残像をさらうような プラットホーム目を凝らしながら 戻れないあの日に佇む 他の誰とも違っていること 言わないけど聞かなくても ココロの奥見せあって それだけで… 二度と会わなくなるなんて 思わずにいたから オレ達はお互いに手を放した どんな言葉なら 引き止められただろう? くり返しくり返し、問いかけては 空白のAnswer 今どこか遠く 新しい今日で …あの笑顔を取り戻せたかな きっとそうやって何度だって オレは消えない痛みの分も 今更に願ってしまうけど 泣きそうな空に重ねた自分が 不甲斐なさと憤りと それ以上の後悔で 見つめてる 二度と会えなくなるなんて 想像できたなら また違う未来を選べたかな 止まったココロに 焼きついて離れない オモイに滲んでいた涙さえも 鮮やかなまま 二度と会わなくなるなんて 思わずにいたから オレ達はお互いに手を放した どんな言葉なら 引き止められただろう? くり返しくり返し、問いかけては もう一度キミに 何か伝えたいよ また違う未来を選べるように 止まったココロに 焼きついて離れない オモイに滲んでいた涙はまだ 沈黙のAnswer |-|English= Our feelings were interrupted by the faraway future leaving behind an illusion of your summer clothes This platform steals the you I saw with my own eyes I stand there that day as you never return You are different from the other people You may not hear me say that But I look behind your heart That alone... Tells me that I thought I would never see you again We let go of each other's hands What kind of words did you keep away from me? I repeatedly ask For a blank Answer There is a new day faraway from the one today...it makes me wonder if I will smile again I cannot escape the pain no matter how sure I am that I can do it many times I hope I could but it's too late I superimpose on the tearful sky With indignation and shallowness I further regret How I keep staring I imagine that we will never meet again I wonder if I should pick a new future I will not allow my heart to stop and burn Even if these feelings overflow with tears I will remain faithful Because I never thought I would meet you again We let go of each other's hands What kind of words Did you keep away from me? I repeatedly ask I need to tell you something again I wonder if I should pick a new future I will not allow my heart to stop and burn These feelings are still overflowing with tears What a silent Answer Mobile App 2032 is a song of the Melody genre which features the Flow terrace brand. There are two versions of the song available in game. Versions Audio ''Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival 2032 ep.2|Kanade, Chizuru and Itsuki ver. Dream Festival Ep.3- 2032 (Shin Version)|Kanade and Shin ver. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Season 1